This disclosure relates to a detection system for unidentified substances. In particular, this disclosure relates to a detection system for use in detecting the presence of proteins in a chemical spill or in a suspicious-looking stain.
When an unidentified or suspicious substance is first noticed (as the result of a spill), first responders (e.g., firefighters, police) are often called to the site. The first responders generally perform primary tests to try to identify whether the substance is a protein by performing a standard protein test. This test generally takes up to 5 minutes but uses reagents in order to make an identification. Since reagents are used to make the identification, the user has to have a degree of knowledge in the use of reagents. In addition, the user has to be able to identify and distinguish between reaction products of the reagents with the substance.
If the use of the reagent results in a positive detection of proteins, a HAZMAT (hazardous materials) team is called in to perform additional secondary tests. These tests provide additional details about the substance but are expensive and time-consuming. A significant portion of the time, hazardous proteins are never finally detected, thus resulting in a waste of time and resources. It is therefore desirable to have a protein detection system that can be easily transported to the site of a spill, is fast and accurate, and does not require the use of a specially trained individual to make an identification of the contents of the spill.